Love of My Life, a Klaine Faniction
by AdilEwis
Summary: A tale of two boys who go from complete strangers to classmates to partners to friends to best friends-to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel pulled a can of hairspray out of his locker and sprayed a cloud around his coiffed hair.

It was the fifth day of school (but hey, who was counting?) and he was getting ready for class.

Kurt had light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a pointed nose. He was tall and impeccably stylish. He often got teased because of this, and the fact that he was in the Glee club, and the fact that he was gay.

Today, he wore a red bandana around his neck, a checkered suit with a vest on top and a rhino pin pinned to it. He wore _tight _red skinny jeans and black docs.

"Hey, boo! Did you hear the news?" Asked Kurt's best friend, Mercedes Jones from behind him, making him jump suddenly.

Mercedes was slightly overweight (but beautiful nonetheless). She was black and had a button nose, shoulders-length curly black hair which was currently straightened, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a necklace with golden lettering that said 'diva', a t-shirt with zebra stripes and a pair of jeans with platform sneakers.

"Grilled Cheesus, girl! You scared me! But no, I didn`t."

"New student! His name's Blaise, or something. Comes from Dalton. He's a **SOPHMORE**, just like us!"

"Dalton? That prissy school for boys? Probably a spy from The Warblers." Kurt thought out loud.

Mercedes shrugged. "Could be. No one knows much about him. Look, there he is!" She pointed down the hall.

Kurt was shocked. Walking down the hall was the most handsome boy he'd ever seen.

He was quite short with jet-black hair, gelled and parted to the side, comically bushy, triangular eyebrows which he somehow pulled off, olive skin, and golden eyes that looked like honey could start spilling out of him.

This boy wasn't just handsome, he was _beautiful_.

He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt that perfectly exposed his strong arms and broad shoulders with a yellow bow tie and tight capris to match. On his feet were a pair of brown oxfords.

His best accessory, though, was the bright smile on his face. The way his eyes crinkled and his cute dimples.

And that _ass_.

_Yup. _Kurt thought to himself. _Best looking boy I've ever seen._

"OMG, he's so cuuuuuuute!" Said Rachel Berry, Kurt's other best friend Said from behind him and Mercedes, interrupting Kurt's inappropriate thoughts.

Rachel had long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was short (around the same height of the new kid) and had a rather large nose. She was wearing a red headband with a dark green sweater with a bucking horse on it, with a red and green plaid skirt, white socks that went up to her knees, and black flats with tiny bows on them.

"You're dating my brother." Kurt pointed out.

Rachel looked down. "Finn and I are fighting."

Mercedes gave Kurt a knowing look. That happened a lot.

Then, Rachel started explaining whatever reason she and Finn were fighting _this time_, but Kurt was too busy thinking about this new kid.

Who was clearly straight.

He just _had to be _

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt's breath hitched as he walked into Homeroom.

There he was.

New Kid.

_Straight _New Kid.

In the desk next to Kurt's.

Kurt tried to steady himself as he walked to his desk.

And he tripped.

And everyone was laughing at him.

_Oh, no oh no oh no oh no. This is bad. This is _really _bad._

But to Kurt's surprise, when he looked up, there was an arm being extended out to him. A strong, muscly arm. When he looked farther, he saw New Kid's beautiful face, bushy eyebrows furrowed and honey eyes filled with concern.

Kurt just stared for a second, then suddenly became very aware of the situation he was in. Ignoring the New Kid's arm, he hoisted himself up and brushed himself off self consciously. Then, someone spoke. A voice he didn't recognize.

But by far the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

"You okay?" It was the New Kid. He spoke so softly.

"Um. . .yeah. . .thanks." Kurt said, becoming very occupied with his desk.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He extended his arm out to Kurt.

"K'rt." Kurt mumbled, still ignoring Blaine's arm.

"You can shake my hand, you know. I'm not gonna _bite_." Blaine joked.

"Yeah, but Hummel'l bite you!" Came Dave Karofsky's voice, and everyone was laughing again.

Blaine turned in his seat to look at Karofsky. "Excuse me, but I don't think my conversations are any of your business. "

Karofsky just rolled his eyes because the Ms. Hagburg had walked in.

Kurt put his face in his hands.

"Hey," Blaine said, "don't listen to jerks like him."

Kurt just _looked at him_, a look that could burn a whole into his soul.

"Alright, class. This year, you'll be working in partners. You'll have the same partner for the whole year." Ms. Hagburg said, and the class cheered simultaneously. "_Assigned _partners." She added and the class groaned. "Ms. Pierce, you'll be working with Ms. Lopez." She read from a list. Brittany and Santana hugged.

"Mr. Hudson, you're with Mr. Puckerman," Puck slapped Finn on the butt and then said, "No homo." Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes.

"Mr Karofsky, you're with Mr. Adams." Azimio and Karofsky chest-bumped.

"Ms. Jones, you're with Mr. Abrams." Mercedes and Artie smiled sweetly at each other.

"Ms. Fabray, you're with Ms. Berry." Quinn rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a death-glare.

"Mr. Chang, you're with Ms. Cohen-Chang." Mike pecked Tina on the lips.

"And Mr. Hummel, you're with Mr. Anderson."

Kurt's heart stopped.

He was with _Blaine_? _For the rest of the year_?

Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you know who Mr. Hummel is?"

"That's me." Said Kurt, mustering a fake smile.

Blaine's face lit up. "Oh! Sweet!"

Kurt frowned. _You won't want to work with me once you find out._ He thought.

"So," Ms. Hagburg continued to explain, "for our first project of the year, we will be analyzing the great, '_Phantom Of The Opera_', by **SOMEONE**."

"Do you want to start after school?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, um, sure." Kurt grumbled

Blaine showed up at Kurt's locker and was waiting for him after school.

"Wha-how did you know where my locker is?" Kurt asked.

"'Saw you at it this morning. Staring at me. . ."

Kurt felt the redness creeping up his face.

"Kidding." Blaine said, "C'mon, let's go. We've got some pretty serious _Phantom _stuff to analyze."

Kurt scowled but followed Blaine reluctantly. _Why was he acting like they were friends now?_

He and Blaine walked into the parking lot and got into their own cars, because Kurt had agreed to follow Blaine.

_Oh man_. Was his first thought when they reached Blaine's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the looks of the mansion towering over him, Blaine's family was loaded.

Which probably meant that underneath those gorgeous honey-filled eyes, he was a snobby rich bastard. Probably racist, too. And homophobic. He'd probably beat Kurt up if he found out.

There was a stone path leading to the great, wooden doors from the garden, where the flowers were perfectly arranged according to colour, with roses surrounding it. A glass gazebo with ivy wrapped around stood in the middle of the flowers, with a koi pond beside it.

The house was the most impressive part, though. With its vast, towering turrets made of copper, and its balconies made of stone and marble, tons of craftsmanship put into the borders. In the front of the Anderson home, underneath the cover, which was being held up by huge marble poles, was a chandelier. _A chandelier? Outside?_

Yup, _loaded._

"Let's go inside." Blaine said.

"Your family's rich." Kurt said, still mesmerized.

Blaine frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down sheepishly and shifting slightly. "We're comfortable."

"So, basically uber-rich."

"Um—let's just go inside."

"Okay."

They walked into the house, which Kurt saw was even more amazing on the inside.

When you entered, you came to a circular room with a huge spiralling staircase going up. In the center of the room, hung another chandelier; this one _huge_. Like, _Phantom Of The Opera_, huge.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

A grand hallway stretched in front of the boys, with a marble floor and framed portraits of what Kurt guessed was the Anderson family through the ages. There were also tons of doors on either side of

the hallway. Blaine opened one of them.

Kurt wondered how he knew it was his; all of the many doors were identical.

Kurt was surprised to see that, unlike the rest of the house; Blaine's room was more. . .laid back.

There was a brown rug on the floor, and red and cream wallpaper covered the walls. In the middle of the room was a wooden queen-sized bed with plain brown sheets. In the corner was a brown desk, which was stuffed with books. Above it was a corkboard with ribbons from various show choir competitions and pictures of Blaine, smiling brightly in his Dalton blazer, standing with The Warblers.

So maybe Blaine _wasn't _snobby rich. But it looked like his family was.

"Do you—erm—want a snack?" Blaine asked, clearly uncomfortable with the assumptions Kurt was probably making in his head.

"No. I'm fine, thanks." Kurt continued to look around.

"Let's work on our project?"

Kurt grumbled audibly. "Okay."

The boys sat down on Blaine's bed. And opened up _The Phantom Of The Opera _and started reading and taking notes in silence. It was kind of awkward.

About half an hour in, Blaine decided to try and ease the tension. "So I joined the football team today!"

_Uh-oh, Blaine. Wrong thing to say._

Because Kurt was now glaring at him. "Are you _friends _with the guys on the team?" He asked bitterly.

"Some of them." Blaine responded.

"Like who?"

"Finn, Joe, Mike, Puck, Rory—" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Karofsky? Azimio?" He asked, his tone even more bitter.

"No. Those guys are idiots. And they said some really mean stuff about you."

"Like what?" _Please don't let Blaine know, please don't let Blaine know, please—_

"That you were—um—gay—not that that's a bad thing, they just—ya know—said it differently." Blaine played with his bedsheets.

"Oh." Kurt said.

"Are you? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but I won't _judge _you for it, or anything."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. "Really? You won't?"

"Kurt, of _course _not. I'm not like that. I swear."

"Oh." Kurt said, looking down again, "Then yeah. I'm gay."

Blaine cupped Kurt's shoulder gently, willing for him to look into his face. "I suspected. But there is nothing wrong with you, Kurt. You just love differently, that's all."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Like we're friends?"

"Oh." Said Blaine shyly. "I—sorry, I just, I sort of thought we were."

"Oh!" Kurt was surprised. Blaine wanted to be his friend? "Yeah—no, sorry, if you _want _to be, then cool!"

"Cool." Blaine grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey, Blaine, do you want to come to _my _house to work on the project?" Kurt asked Blaine.

They were at Kurt's locker, and it had been a week since they had started working on the project. Every day, Kurt had come over to Blaine's house. Instead of working, though, they mostly ended up talking and laughing and sometimes cooking or going to the movies. Blaine's parents never seemed to be home.

"Sure," Blaine said.

"You can meet my dad!"

"Didn't you say he had, like, a shotgun, though?"

Kurt just laughed and said, "C'mon, let's go to math class, we'll be late."

The two boys linked arms and walked to class.

"Hey, dad, you home?" Kurt said, turning the doorknob to his house; keys jingling.

"Hey, Kurt. How was school?" Called a gruff voice from the living room.

"Good," Kurt called cheerfully.

Blaine and Kurt made their way in, and Blaine saw Burt.

He wore a plaid shirt and jeans, and had on a Yankees baseball cap. He was sitting on a chair watching a football game intently.

"'You Blaine?" He asked, turning away from the TV to face Blaine.

"Yes, sir." Blaine replied.

Burt waved his arm dismissively. "None of that fancy '_sir_' stuff with me. But it's nice to meet the boy my son talks non-stop about." He extended his arm towards Blaine, who took it.

He was surprised. Usually his friends' parents beamed at him. He knew he was quite the charmer; he had been told before. The attention just felt. . .good, he guessed.

And Kurt talked about him non-stop? He looked over at the taller boy to find that he was blushing madly and giving his father a '_If-I-weren't-a-civilized-humanitarian-I-would-kill-you-right-now-but-since-I-am-I'll-wait-until-Blaine-leaves!_' look.

"So, you two a thing, or something?" Burt asked.

"NO!" Both Blaine and Kurt yelled at the same time.

"I told you, dad, he's not gay!" Said Kurt.

"Okay," Said Burt. "It's just, ya know," He pointed at Blaine, who was now also blushing.

"_Not gay, dad_."

Burt raised his arms in defence, not looking convinced. "Okay, okay,"

"C'mon, Blaine. _Let's go_." Kurt dragged the shorter boy up the stairs.

"Door open!" They heard Burt call.

"Not a couple, dad!"

"Whatever you say!"

"Oh my _God_, Blaine." Kurt said once the boys were settled on the bed, textbooks out. "I am _so _sorry about my dad." He put his face into his hands.

Blaine laughed. "It's cool, Kurt. Really." Then, changing the subject, he said,"You have a very exquisite room."

"Yes, yes," Kurt waved his hand dismissively, "essence of Broadway. Now let's start working."

"Okay, okay." Blaine said. He pulled a notepad and pen out of his bag. "So," He tried to look mock professional, "Team Erik, or team Raoul?"

Kurt laughed. "Raoul."

"Huh." Blaine said, "'thought you'd be more of an Erik, but fine, fine. Team Emmy, or team Sierra?"

"Why, Sierra, of course!"

"I'm more of an Emmy, myself."

"We are no longer friends, Blaine-Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is-Anderson."

"Devon. It's Devon. And come on, really, Kurt?" Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, pouting and giving him puppy-dog-eyes.

Kurt felt his heart give a little flutter.

_Well that's. . .odd. . ._

Blaine was still talking. "You're just gonna bail on your best friend like that? Just because I love differently than you?"

"Wow, Blaine." Kurt swatted him off playfully. "I fully accept you, even if you have a crush on Emmy Rossum." Then he swallowed, remembering what Blaine had said. "Wait. . .we're best friends?"

Blaine frowned. "Yeah, of course." Then he giggled. BFFs forever!" He held his pinkie out to Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help rolling his eyes. "You are _seriously_ an obnoxious eight-year-old girl." Blaine looked down, pretending to be sad. "But yes," Kurt continued, "BFFs forever!" And he wrapped his pinkie around Blaine's, and the two boys collapsed onto the silk bed sheets, clutching their stomachs and rolling around in a fit of obnoxious laughter.

After Blaine left, Kurt lay on his bed, smiling from ear to ear. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he just felt _amazing_.

He just couldn't pin down the reason why.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hey, Kurt. I was wondering if I could sleep over at your house Saturday night. Would that be okay?" Blaine asked as they were on their way to Homeroom on a Thursday morning.

Kurt stopped abruptly, crashing into Blaine. Would he really want to sleep over with him, the _gay kid_? "Yeah, but Blaine, why do you want to have a sleepover?"

The cheerful expression that had been on Blaine's face faded. "No reason." He said harshly.

"Okay." Kurt said, afraid he'd hit a nerve. "But Blaine, are you sure?" He proceeded cautiously.

Apparently, Blaine didn't see a problem, because he just shrugged and said, "Yeah, why not?"

"Never—no reason."

"So we're on for a sleepover?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Kurt anxiously awaited the days leading up to the sleepover. What if this was just a prank? What if Blaine had only befriended him to beat him up? No. he trusted Blaine, right? But still.

So, when Saturday came, he dusted his room, organized it (even more than it already was), and hid any embarrassing stuff that Blaine could see, because he didn't get time to look around the last time he'd been at Kurt's, he straightened out photos, changed his sheets, cleaned his windows and mirror, and vacuumed.

Then he heard a knock at his door and froze. It was just Burt, though.

"So, do I need to worry about you two. . .fooling around?" he asked calmly.

Kurt turned bright red. "Dad! We're not a couple!"

"So you've told me. But by the way you're organizing what is already without a doubt the cleanest room in the house, you have feelings for Blaine."

Kurt blushed even harder. "I—dad, are you saying I'm gonna make move on the straight boy? I'm not predatory, you _know _that!"

"So you _do_ like him."

Silence.

"I'm just saying, kid, I wouldn't let Finn have a girl sleep in his bed—"

Kurt walked over to his father. "We won't sleep in the same bed, and _for the last time_! _Blaine. Is. Not. Gay. _So would you _just drop it_?"

"Okay, okay."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Blaine. I'll go get it." Kurt said.

Burt cupped his shoulder. "And kid," He said, "Have fun."

Kurt smiled and went to get the door.

Blaine wore a huge smile and was carrying a bouquet of roses.

_Blaine brought me roses? _Kurt thought. His heart swelled.

The shorter boy greeted Kurt with a bone-crushing hug, and walked in.

"For your Stepmom." He said, holding out the roses and answering Kurt's question.

"Carole'll love them." Kurt said sadly, taking the roses and putting them into a vase, which he filled with water.

"Do you want to go to my room and watch a movie? Or we can ask my dad to make dinner, or whatever you want." Kurt asked, feeling overly jittery.

Blaine chuckled. "A movie's fine, Kurt."

They settled on Moulin Rouge, and sat on the bed to watch. On opposite sides of course.

When Come What May started playing, Blaine noticed that Kurt had started crying, and his heart gave a little jump.

_Odd. _He thought.

Then he started with Christian's part.

Kurt was so mesmerized at Blaine's smooth, flawless voice of beautiful angels floating on soft, fluffy clouds, that he almost forgot to jump in at Satine's part.

And then it was Blaine's turn to be mesmerised at Kurt's perfect voice of wind chimes swaying gently in the breeze on a cool Spring day.

And the two boys' voices fit together perfectly as they harmonized with each other, singing a song that, not that Kurt would ever tell Blaine he thought this, especially because they had just sung it together, was a more intimate act to sing than sex:

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_I will love you_

_Come what may_

_Yes I will love you_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

When the song was finished, the boys just _stared at each other. Intensely._

_Oh. _Kurt thought. _Oh man. Oh, shit. _He had just come to the conclusion that his father had been right.

Kurt liked Blaine.

Blaine, his best friend.

_Like_-liked him. And as much as that _did _sound like something an eight-year-old girl would say, it was true.

"D-d-do you wanna-um-take a-a break to-to go eat dinner?" Kurt asked shakily.

Blaine took a deep breath. _What the hell had that been?_ "Yeah, sure. Dinner. Yeah."

The boys ate in complete silence, Burt glancing in between the two.

"So, what're you boys gonna do tomorrow?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged.

"We could go to Six-Flags?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up, meeting his eyes and finally smiling. "Sure. That'd be fun."

Kurt was curled up in his bed, Blaine on the floor on an air mattress.

It was half past midnight, and Kurt had been asleep. He awoke to find a warm body, smelling of raspberry hair gel and just pure _freshness_ beside him. Blaine.

Blaine.

_Blaine._

_Blaine, in bed with him._

Kurt shrieked and scrambled out of bed as this dawned on him. He couldn't be in bed with Blaine!

"Whassup?" Blaine asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Why the _hell_ are you in my bed, Blaine Anderson?!" Kurt whisper-shouted.

Blaine just shrugged. "Sorry—"

"I'm _gay_, Blaine."

"So?"

"Aren't you afraid I'm gonna, like, try to have sex with you, or something?"

"No, Kurt! You're my best friend! I completely trust you!

"Yeah, Blaine, but still! It's inappropriate!"

Blaine sat up. "I needed comfort." He avoided Kurt's gaze.

"Comfort from what?" Kurt was suspicious.

"I didn't tell you the _real _reason I came tonight." Blaine turned away from Kurt.

"Well, then, what is it?"

"My parents—they're fighting. It happens a lot-they think my brother and I can't hear. But recently, it's gotten worse. My dad—" Blaine had tears in his eyes now, "hits her." His voice cracked. Before he could go any further, he felt two secure arms wrap around him, a warm body pressed to his back. He turned around and cried into Kurt's shoulder, while Kurt cooed words of reassurement.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Here." Kurt said, getting out of his bed and putting the blanket on Blaine, who pouted.

"W-where are you going?" He asked.

"To sleep on the floor." Kurt said pointedly.

"No, Kurt. Please. I need my best friend tonight."

Kurt sighed and said, "Fine." as he got under the covers, getting as far away from Blaine as possible.

Kurt awoke to the feeling of Blaine, spooning him.

And _oh._

Blaine's _ever_ so present boner was poking into his butt.

And just like that, Kurt was hard as a rock.

He squirmed and ran into the bathroom, needing to touch himself.

Once he was done, he opened the door to see Blaine, propped up against his headboard, hand in his boxers, moaning, groaning, grunting and panting. His head was up, mouth open, eyes closed in ecstasy. He moved his free hand up to his naked chest to pinch a nipple, and let out an "AAAAAAHHH!"

It was really hot.

And Kurt was hard again.

And as much as he wanted (and didn't want to), he couldn't peel his eyes off of his best friend, jerking off and making _sinful _sounds and writhing around on _his_ bed.

And Blaine opened his eyes and turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" He immediately pulled his hand out of his underwear and stood up.

Kurt was also a bright shade of red. "Blaine! I—"

Blaine ran past him and slammed the bathroom door.


End file.
